Charmer
by once-upon-a-dream012
Summary: Sequel to Ashy-boy I love you. Ash and Gary's life several months later after reuniting.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several months since Ash and Gary reunited and their relationship was going as strong as it could possibly be. Ash was currently packing up his life to go move into the apartment that Gary was given after he accepted the transfer that was close to Pallet Town.

Ash didn't want to move far away due to the fact his best friends were still currently stuck in their homes and he'd like to see them as much as possible, as long as Misty decided to never take her shirt off in front of him again. It was almost unreal that they had managed to work everything out and were now beginning to start their lives together.

Gary walked into Ash's room to surprise him with lunch that he had picked up before stopping over and was startled with the amount of mess that he was greeted with. "I brought lunch.." he mumbled, eyes scanning over all the boxes stacked up messily around the room. "Fucking wonderful," Ash moaned, happy to have a distraction from the fucking pile of boxes that he was currently filling with random items that he had all over his desk.

They headed down into the living room where they were greeted with his mother watching a soap opera on the couch, completely immersed in the drama unfolding in front of her to even glance their way. They sat down at the kitchen table and set their food out and ate while eating in comfortable silence.

"How much do you have left to pack?" Ash glared over his burger and shook his head with a sigh. "I got a lot left to do, it's awful." Gary was silently filling with excitement at the fact he actually won Ash over and their now going to be living together. It was almost lame to him to mention out loud because it contradicted how he would usually act around Ash and he didn't like to be over emotional.

"I wish I had more time to help you," Gary mumbled, seeing the obvious levels of frustration that Ash felt at taking on the task of moving everything by himself for the most part. The pretty smile on Ash's face let him know that he appreciated the sentiment at the very least. "I know something you could do for me while you're here," he whispered, careful to not let his mother overhear just in case she was listening to them.

They generally didn't have sex in the house while his mother was home due to the fact she liked to waltz into the bedroom without knocking like a typical mom. This however was a special case that Ash would like to break that rule to burn off some much needed stress that he was feeling. Gary grinned quickly and nodded, throwing the trash away from his food.

Ash got up just as quick, letting out a cute giggle before sneaking out of the kitchen ahead of him and upstairs into his bedroom. "My beds a mess, wall?" he purred out when Gary had shut the door behind himself. "However you want, sweetie." he said quickly, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs enough to get his boxers off.

Ash felt himself be pushed against the wall roughly, lips forced against his own just as harshly. He let out soft moans as he kissed him back, sliding his hands down to shove his sweatpants down to his ankles so he'd be free to latch onto Gary. Gary however spun Ash around to face the wall and spread his legs for him urgently. "I'm gonna be rough," he growled out in a husky voice as he pulled his boxers down to release his cock.

Ash let out a groan of excitement and pushed his hands against the wall for as much support as he could get. In the back of his mind he was semi worried about his mother walking in on them as he felt Gary slide into him forcefully, enticing a moan to pour from his lips. "Shh," Gary snapped quickly, thrusting his hips forward quickly, his hands holding onto Ash's hands frantically as he moved quickly.

"I'm trying," Ash whimpered, panting loudly as he pushed back against Gary just as roughly. They moved in an almost frantic pace before they both came and stared at each other with hazy eyes before breaking out into a giggle at the knock on his door just as soon as they put their pants back on.

"Yes?" Ash asked sweetly, knowing his mother probably already knew what went on up in his room. "Can you be a little quieter next time? I'm happy your sex life is healthy but I don't wanna know about it." Ash was mortified but weakly answered her back with a yes while maintaining eye contact with Gary.

Fuck, he couldn't wait to move out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash felt like his fucking arms were going to fall off with the amount of lifting he's done in the past few hours. They had finally got all of his shit out into the new apartment but he was now plagued with having to take everything out and put it all away. His fingers were practically screaming about how much of an asshole he was after moving some of his essential furniture up flights of stairs with just the help of Gary and no one else.

He was happy to not have to be under his mothers roof anymore and knew that he'd still have a wonderful relationship with her even though he wasn't going to see her everyday anymore. He was so at home already having spent so much time in the house with Gary already that it truly felt like coming home.

Gary kept him thoroughly entertained as he unpacked all his clothes and put them in his specified dresser. "I don't have that much shit you ass," he snapped cutely, pretending to be mad by wrinkling his nose up. Gary thought the action was endearing and only smiled more and slowly walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him slowly. "I'm so glad you're finally here," he said sweetly, looking directly into Ash's eyes to let him know just how serious he was.

"Me too," he replied quietly, looking around the bedroom with fond eyes. "This is all ours, that's so fucking cool." Gary thought his excitement was insanely adorable considering he had already lived on his own for sometime and the appeal wore of for him. "It's nice to not have a mom breathing down your neck for sure." Ash laughed softly and leaned into Gary's touch a little more, batting his eyelashes up at him.

Before either of them could lean down and kiss each other Ash's phone started to ring causing him to pull away with a sheepish grin on his face. "Just one second," he said softly, picking it up as soon as he saw it was Misty calling him. "Hey, girl." he said sweetly into the phone, sitting down on the bed with a grin on his face.

"Hey, are you able to come over? I'm having a crisis." Ash peeked over at Gary and let out a hesitant sigh, "I- uh guess I can come over." he mumbled into the phone, trying not to look at the disappointed look on Gary's face that their first day living together was tarnished by his friend. Misty's always there for him in his time of need so he just wouldn't feel right to abandon her in the middle of a crisis, no matter how small the crisis was.

"I'll drive over soon, okay – yeah, bye." Ash threw his phone on the bed beside him and let out another sigh, peeking up at Gary shyly. "Touch me," he purred, wiggling up the bed until he was resting against the pillows. Gary rolled his eyes as he watched Ash try and recreate the mood that he himself ruined by allowing Misty to take precedence over their day.

"I'm not in the mood," Gary growled, looking away from him with a frown that he wasn't able to conceal before Ash got to see it. "I'm sorry, Gary." he said quickly, immediately leaping up from his position in bed to pull him close. "I wont be gone long, I feel bad enough that I said yes I don't want you to be mad at me."

Gary knew that Ash didn't decide to go there just to spite him but still let out a frustrated sigh, "I had the entire day planned.." If it was possible he felt even shittier as he let go of Gary and slipped a coat on. "I realize that, I'll be back soon. Continue as scheduled, I'll be back soon."

"Whatever." Gary kicked a box aside that was in his way before he left the room, leaving Ash in an unbearable silence that he didn't want to be in. Ash slipped his boots on and left the house in a huff, getting into his car and driving the 20 minutes out to Pallet Town.

Misty met him at the front door with a face that looked like she's been crying long before she even decided to call him. "I'm pregnant." she said with a sob, breaking the news to him before she even let him inside the house. Ash stared at her blankly in awe, unsure of what exactly to say to her to even be a comfort in this situation. "Who the fuck is the father?" was the only thing he could think to say to her at that moment.

"I don't know," The answer made him extremely uncomfortable and he stepped inside her house and followed her up to her room quietly listening to her crying. "Explain to me why you don't know who the father is," Misty wasn't the type of person to just sleep with strangers so he was completely surprised at the news. It was almost like the girl that called him over wasn't even his childhood best friend but someone who took her body and made bad decisions with it.

"I went to a party with Brock a couple weeks ago and I got really drunk," She spoke softly, not looking up from her lap. "I can't remember anything from that night, I'm too afraid to ask Brock." He understood why she would be afraid to ask him, they both knew that he wasn't much of a drinker and that he would remember exactly who she hooked up with at the party. "I'm gonna call Brock over alright?"

Misty wasn't really in any position to deny him so she nodded sadly and curled up underneath her blankets while she listened to Ash speak on the phone with Brock. "He's on his way over," Ash said slowly, looking down at his phone knowing he should probably tell Gary he might be a little longer than expected.

**-Hey, it's an actual crisis. I might be awhile, pls don't be too mad. **

**-Fuck off, I figured this would be the one day you put me ahead of your friends. I'll see you later. **

Ash figured this was going to be the response that he got and sighed as he locked his screen and shoved his phone back into his pocket, knowing he'd have to do some serious making up to Gary or he didn't know if their relationship was going to work out.

Brock let himself into her house and headed up into the bedroom, obviously confused as to what exactly he was urgently called for. "What's going on?" Misty didn't uncurl herself from the blankets which left a frustrated Ash to handle the situation for himself. "Who'd she bone at that party you took her to?" Ash asked quickly, knowing it was easier to be blunt about the situation instead of beat around the bush. "Oh, uh – I haven't mentioned it because I didn't want to make anything awkward between us, Misty. You came onto me at the party, crying over how Ash was moving in with Gary and we had sex."

Ash let out a frustrated growl at the impossibly stupid situation unfolding in front of him. "You got her pregnant and you're going to fucking handle this situation."

**-I'm sorry I said some rude shit to you, I'm just frustrated. Please come home soon, I miss you already. What's the crisis? **

Ash took a peek at his phone and smiled slightly to himself at the fact Gary wasn't completely mad at him for ruining their day.

**-She's pregnant. Brock is dad. I'm uncomfortable, will be home asap. I love you. **

Brock sat down on the edge of the bed and peeked over at the obviously distraught Misty who was peeking her head out of the blankets at him. "You could have told me, I wouldn't have gotten mad that we had sex. I obviously chose it in that moment." Brock shook his head at her mentality knowing that she would have yelled and said he took advantage of her and how he was a fucking pervert. "Get rid of it," Brock said sternly, not about to be a dad at his age and got up from the bed and headed over to the door.

"That's your support in this situation from me. I'll pay for it but either you get it done or you do that on your fucking own." Brock looked over at Ash for support, wondering what exactly his thoughts were on Misty having a baby at her age was. "I'd have to agree with Brock, Misty. You're too young to raise a kid and even to expect Brock to take care of you both is completely selfish."

Misty pointed to the door and shouted for them to get the fuck out, childishly. "Don't call me for help if you cant take the advice I give you, remember that." Ash hissed, heated that Misty would even blow up on him after he drove all the way down to see her. "Gary is mad at me because I came all the way up here, so you can fuck right off too. Don't take your friends for granted, Misty. Treat me like shit and I wont stick around."

"Yeah you will, you did it for Gary." She said quickly, obviously not realizing just what she said before it came out of her mouth. Ash and Brock stormed out of the house immediately after and exchanged a look of awe before heading in different directions.

Misty's words lingered in his head for the entire ride home realizing if that's exactly what people thought of him when they saw him and Gary together. They had some tough times and Ash had forgiven him and that's all he felt mattered.

Gary was lounging on the couch when he finally returned, an eager expression on his face as he waited for all the details of what exactly happened. "What are they gonna do about the baby?" Ash shook his head with a hiss, slamming his keys down on the table. "Brock told her to get an abortion. I told her I agreed with him and she was a total bitch the entire time. I would never just put that all on someone else to deal with."

Gary motioned for him to come lay on the couch with him and wrapped his warm arms around Ash. "Simmer down, it's time to punish you for ditching me today." Ash shivered in anticipation and let out a soft whimper as lips came down upon his.

AN: Hello, I'm officially back. Thank you to anyone who read the really short first chapter of this and I hope you enjoyed this one. See you next time.


End file.
